


brave Mary bloody Mary

by ellefire



Category: The Tudors (TV), Tudor History - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, More tags to be added, bad ass woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellefire/pseuds/ellefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Tudor was many things a queen, a woman and a killer but before she became any of these she was a little girl whose heart got Broken again and again by her father and those around him until she became known as bloody Mary. However what is this is wrong what if the history books got it wrong what if things did not go as planned and Mary’s fate was irreversibly changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> with any luck i shall be updating this every week and please comment if you want to be nice or don't yer thanx

We shall go back to Mary’s childhood and from there we will be able to see what truly happened to the so called bloody queen and those around her in the Tudor court.  
We know that Mary was reported to be sick from the time of 1531 and it is also around this time that her father marries Anne Boylan and this is where this story takes a different turn, during this time Catherine or Aragon was tired of fighting and knew that her daughter was miserable, she knew that Mary would be queen and as long as Mary was seen as legitimate she would inherited before any of Anne’s children, so she decided to make an offer to the king just before his wedding to Anne that would change history forever. 

 

To my dear husband

I can now see that you are no longer the man that I marred, you have been so cruel to me and to Mary who is your only legitimate daughter, so I shall make you this deal and I shall put aside my need for those of my daughter as a parents should do, I will choose to retire to a nunnery so that you will be free to take another wife, although I do have my terms I want my title of my youth back I wish to be the infana princess of Spain and I wish for Mary to remain princess of England and also to have her heritage recognised as she is descended from the grate rulers of span.  
This is offer to you my husband and you are my husband still until I releases you or god does  
Katherine of Aragon the queen of England

 

The king was not sure of what to make from this and after a few minutes of thinking he called for Cromwell   
“A Crum I need you to send some letters for me, I need one to go to Katherine and tell her that I accept her offer and then to ask someone to escort her to a nunnery, we also need a letter to go to the princess Mary to inform her of the changes that are going to take place”

“Your majesty I do not understand” Cromwell tolled the king 

The king just passed the letter to Cromwell who read it and looked shocked   
“Your majesty I don’t understand why would she change her mind like this” Cromwell explained in a shocked voice   
“I think that she has finely understood that she could not beat me in this matter, at least this choose solves all of the problems and means that I can have my pear back with me, and I am sure that she and Anne will learn to love each other like they love me” the king beamed at Cromwell   
Cromwell bowed and replied “I am sure it will all be as you say my king” but inside his head was a flurry of thoughts what would this mean for the reformation and what would happen to Anne with Mary back in the picture they both hated each other with a passion and people were going to have to pick a side the protestant Anne descended from the commons of England or the catholic Mary who maternal grandparents drove to moors from Spain, it would be a battle to the death.


	2. return to court

Mary was not able to speck after the massager informed her that she was to be the princess again and that her mother had decided to join a nunnery, she had no idea what to think about this her life was changing again, it was changing to fast. There was one question that was burning inside her   
“Will I be able to see my mother” she asked the messenger   
“It will be up to the kings grace” was the only reply she had  
“The king has also orders for you to go to court immediately” the messenger informed her  
“but I do not have any close that are suitable for courted I am sure that the king my father will not want to see me like this” she gestured to herself, Mary had her long hair falling down her back in waves and she was just wearing a plain light blue dress that a servant might be seen wearing.  
The messenger looked uncomfortable about this  
“I am sorry my lad- my princess I was just informed to bring you as soon as possible”   
Mary nodded, there was no option she would go and let everyone see her like this the wronged princess forced to dress like a maid, she smiled to herself it sounded quite romantic like an old tail.  
\----------------------Hampton court palace-----------------------------------------------------  
Anne was fuming at the side of the king she could not believe that the basted Mary was to come back to court at least she now was able to become queen and soon she would have a son and Mary would be no matter, she held the kings hand and he smiled at her, as long as she had his love all would be well.  
The king was a mix of emotion he was now free to marry his beloved Anne and Mary was soon to be seen however there was some things that where nagging at his mind how he hated to admit it but he missed Katherine and Mary at least he would have his daughter and soon a son with Anne he smiled as she took her hand a thought of the son that they would one day have.  
However their thoughts where interrupted with the cry   
“The princes Mary Tudor!”  
Everyone turned and looked there were several gasps a young beautiful girl with long unbridled auburn hair and bright blue eyes wherein a plain blue dress she was like a fresh breath of air to the court.  
Mary made her was over to the king and curtsied low onto the floor “I am glad and thank god to see your majesty again” she said respectfully   
The king stud up and drew Mary into his arms “father you shall call me father” he whispered into her hair   
Turning to the crowed “look thanks to god all thing are well” he announced to the crowed and everyone clapped and cheered   
“Long live the king, long live princess Mary” was called   
The king now noticing the state of Marys clothing “I shall order new dresses for you and you shall be logged at court” the king decreed  
Anne’s face darkened, noticing this the kings then added  
“Mary shall be the second only to Anne who shall soon become my new wife and queen”   
Anne then made her way over to the king and Mary   
“it will be a pleasure to have you as my daughter” Anne smirked to Mary  
“Thank you Lady Anne” Mary replied curtly with a curtsy   
The king smiled “good good come sit with us” the king decided and led the lady’s up to the head table and summand more wine for them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> direct continue of the previous chapter   
> please review or tell me if anyone likes it

There were many in the crowed that day that new this princess would bring a change to the caught   
The ambassador Eustace Chapuys was delighted to see Mary back but was also upset with the way that it had come about Katherine should be hear at the kings side not the whore.

The duke of Suffolk thoughts where of a different nature, he was court of guard by the princess he thought she was like an angle, he wanted her and he wanted to protect her and remembered the princess in her childhood and the spirited child she had been he could not wait to talk to her and see her up close.  
The duke of Norfolk thoughts where dark and full of anger, this girl would only get in there way she provided another hair to the throne Anne needed to have a boy if they had any chance at keeping the control of the throne and the king.

Princess Mary’s royal apartment 

After the feast Mary was lead to her new apartment, it was very grand suitable for the princess that she was. The feast had gone very well the king had been very fatherly to her tonight but Mary had experienced the king’s displeasure before she no longer trusted her father and she knew that she would need a plan if she was to become queen her mother had given up to much for her to fail.

She needed a husband someone who she could trust and would make a good king and she needed an son the follow her she could not let her father’s problem become her own and she needed to choose now before Anne could have a sun, Mary decided on talking to Chapuys in the morning to look into suitable possibility’s.

Two weeks later 

The king’s champers   
“Ah ambassador what is it you want this time” the king said bent over plans for Anne’s coronation 

“Your majesty I wish to discuss the possibility of the marriage of the princess Mary” Eustace Chapuys informed the king

“Mary but she is still a girl” the king dismissed 

“To the contrary your highness the princess is a young woman of 16 only a year younger that yourself when you married your majesty” the ambassador explained   
“Very well who do you suggest who does span suggest” the king demanded 

“You misunderstand it is not for Spain I ask but the princess”

“Mary what does my daughter now of marriage”

“She wants to be a good wife but will not do anything without your perdition your majesty, and she only askes that she be able to refuse and offers”

“At least she a dutiful daughter I will give it some thought” the king said and gestured for the ambassador to leave

Umm the king pondered who to marry Mary there was George Boleyn but something told him that Mary would never consent to that he needed someone loyal to him someone like Charles, Charles who was now single with the death of his wife the kings sister however a letter from the pope could solve that, he’s he would talk to Charles, and the king then turned his mind to the coronation of his beloved Anne the people would see her and love her like he does.


End file.
